


Save Me

by Kennedy_soccer_1



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennedy_soccer_1/pseuds/Kennedy_soccer_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happens. Will the girls heal, or will what happens destroy them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night that started everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece. I hope you like it. Please feel free to leave comments. Give me ideas and or constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: contains rape and is mildly graphic

ALEX'S POV

It was only an hour after it happened and I was looking everywhere for the one who knows me best, Tobin.

I had been at party that the whole u20 team was at and Syd was really getting wild, the whole team was. I decided to walk out onto the beach behind the house.

I'm sitting on the beach near the water but not on the wet sand and I see the party hosts dad walk over. Very drunk I might add. He comes and sits down next to me and I automatically shift a little in the opposite direction. He begins to talk to me "what's a pretty girl like you doing out here when there is a party in there" the smell of alcohol evident

"Actually I was trying to get some air, I think I'm gonna head out now though." He looks into my blue eyes with his hungry brown ones and immediately I'm scared.  
  
"You won't be leaving anytime soon" he said and grabbed my wrist as I started to get up. I look at him with fear in my eyes and he just smirks and leans in to kiss me. I move back as a reflex and he pushes me into the sand and straddles me holding my wrists with one hand as he holds my jaw steady with the other so I can't squirm away from him. I scream when he comes up for air but he silences me with another wet kiss and I'm crying now just hoping that it will be over soon. He goes down and bits my neck, I cry in pain. He says "Thats gotta stop, you need this, if you scream one more time I will kill you and burry you in this sand." He says this while choking me with one hand and stabbing the tip of a knife into my hip with the other. I nod and more tears escape.  
  
He rips my shirt off and starts to bite harshly on my breast as he pulls my bra over my head, now is when I start to really sob. It hurts so bad and I'm so scared he is going to kill me. After he is done he starts to kiss down my stomach and I whimper knowing that only Tobin has done that, and this most definitely isn't Tobin. I cry and he puts his hand over my mouth, I bite it and he says "now I know you like it rough" and I just scream for help knowing that this is probably going to be my last chance. He slaps my face and I'm sure it was red, almost as sure as I am about having finger bruises on my hips and wrists. He pulls my skirt up and rips my underwear off. I just pray that this will end quickly and all I can think of is [what is Tobin doing now] but it all ends when he harshly pushes himself into me and I scream and cry in both pain and horror. I squirm and try to break free, but there is no use he has such a firm grip on me. He covers my mouth and continues to hurt me he pulls himself out and cums all over my stomach and I'm utterly disgusted. I think it's over but he bends down to lick me and bites hard on my inner thighs and is nothing like Tobin. He hurts. All I want is Tobin. He finishes and punches me in the gut before running of.  
  
I sat there shaking with sobs and fear. I pull my skirt back on and put my sweatshirt on and go off to find Tobin

TOBIN'S POV

Where has Alex been. I've been having an awful time without her and I just want to go home. I determine that she isn't in the house, so I go around back and out on the beach.

I see a loan body shriveled in the sand and I hear it crying. It's definitely a girl I think to myself, I look and listen harder, it's definitely Alex I think next. I immediately sprint to her. "Lex what happened" I ask when I see her in such an awful state.

"Kile's dad" was all she choked out before She sobbed into my shoulder. I spot the shirt she was wearing and it all clicks and I can't believe someone would do that to Alex. My Alex.

"Did he hurt you" I ask already knowing the answer. She just nods and I ask her if she was raped and all she could do was cry.

I call Cheney and Kelley ask her to come outside, knowing they are the only ones that aren't drunk and Alex trusts them with her life. I look and see Cheney running down the porch and as soon as she sees Alex her face goes sad and she holds Alex in her arms and says "shhhh shhhh it's going to be okay I promise. You are so strong babe we all love you so much" as soon as Kelley gets there she starts to cry and says that whoever did it was going to die.

We all take Alex to the hospital so she could get a rape kit.

When we get home it is obvious that that she is beyond scared. She hasn't said a word since I found her on the beach and I haven't let go of her either.

ALEX'S POV

I can't even bring myself to talk to Tobin, I practically cheated on her, o my god what if I get pregnant. I need to talk to Lauren, she will know what to do.  
  
"Lauren, can I talk to you." My voice almost scared the rest of the room. The look on Tobin's face when I asked for Lauren almost killed me, but I needed Lauren.  
  
"Sure Al wanna go into my room" I nod and she reaches out for my had and holds me close and brings me to her room in a comfortable silence. "So... Are you ok." She asks in a calm but questioning tone.

"I cheated on Tobin" I barely get out before crying.  
  
Lauren pulls me into a firm hug and kisses my head. "Al, that's crazy. Something terrible happened. You didn't ask for this and everyone, mostly Tobin knows you love that clown." Cheney assured me as I sniffles into her shoulder.

"What if I'm pregnant Lauren...What do I do then I'm not ready to be a mom and if if looks anything like him I don't think I could even learn to love it." I whisper the last part and start to cry harder and Lauren just comforts me and tells me that it's going to be okay.

"I love you so much Alex and I know that you are strong. We will all get through this together, I promise."She talks with such a calming voice that almost makes me believe her. I still continue to break down at the thought and Cheney can tell its eating me up from the inside. She knows that all she can do is talk to me and hug me tighter, and that is just what she does.

**back downstairs**

TOBIN'S POV

I can't believe myself. My girlfriend and the love of my life was raped, but here I am crying into Kelley's shoulder. "Kelley, look at me. I'm so pathetic. I'm crying over my girlfriend getting raped, and even worse, I'm crying because she chose to talk to Cheney over me." I barely got that out before I went into a fit of sobs.

"Tobin Powell Heath, don't you dare say that. You are strong, one of the strongest people I know. Something terrible and unexpected did happen to Alex, and if we could reverse time, we would. But that's the thing, we can't. We need to stay strong and help Alex and overcome this hurtle. And it's okay that you're sad that Alex is taking to Cheney, but you were the only person she would talk to directly following IT, and she refused to leave your side until now. We all get those moments when we need to talk to a certain someone. Like when I can only talk to you, or you can only talk to Cheney, and Cheney can only talk to you or A-rod. These moments happen and it's okay. Look at me, Toby I need to know you understand me." Kelly said sternly and in a motherly tone she almost never brings out.

"Thank you so much Kelley, I really appreciate it. I hate to admit it but you were right." I joked while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Go wash your face before Alex sees you and gets all upset." Kelley said with a playful shove.

**back downstairs**

CHENEY'S POV

Upstairs my heart was breaking for the younger girl I'm my arms. How could something so terrible happen to her, and I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy I thought silently to myself. She looks so scared, every time she looks into my eyes it takes all of me not to cry for her. Alex started to stir in my arms "Lauren, I need a true answer, what happens if I'm pregnant." She said this with a scared, yet serious tone that almost made me want to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Well Alex to be 100% honest with you. I'm not entirely sure. We will know when the time comes. If you are pregnant, we will all help you decide what should happen. If not, we will help you just as much to heal your scars." Lauren replied staring into the wet pink face that held vibrant blue eyes. "Alex, I'm so sorry that I can't give you the answers." Lauren finished with a sad yet hopeful expression.

"Thank you Cheney. I'm sorry to take so much or your time, I'm sorry that this happened." Alex squeaked out before she started to sob again.

I quickly turned the tables, "Alex Patricia Morgan, don't you dare apologize to me. This wasn't your fault, it was that jerk's fault and I will refuse to let you think anything else. As for my time, there is no one I'd rather spend it with." I said with the most confidence I've ever had before.

"You're the best Cheney." Alex said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I know" I replied with sass. "I love you Al, forever and always."

"I love you too Chen. Thanks for everything." Alex replied with the first smile I've seen all night.

"Let's go back downstairs and make sure Tobs and Kelley are still alive downstairs." I stated with a laugh. Alex moaned, but I lifted her up and helped her downstairs to find Kelley and Tobin clinging to each other fast asleep on the couch. "Aren't they cute." I said to Alex

"Not as cute as us, but still cute." Alex said with a laugh. We woke them up and told them that it was time to got to sleep. Instead Tobin pulled Alex and Kelley pulled me onto the couch. We cuddled together and soon we were fast asleep.

THIRD PERSON POV

The four of them fast asleep, clinging to each other for support. Each of them had millions of thought racing through their heads, with only two common ideas. Is Alex going to heal, and will tomorrow's day hold hope and a better future? The answer to that never swaying question had to be yes. It HAD to be in order for them to make it through. With the support of one another, it was bound to be.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls wake up and Alex is nowhere to be found. The rape kit results are back and leaves the girls full of raw emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

ALEX'S POV

I was the first one to wake up. I looked down at the mountain of limbs that are my friends and didn't know whether to cry or smile. My three closest friends stopped what they were doing to help me. I have the best friends in the world. But I'm also putting them through hell. I feel so badly that I'm dragging them through something that was my fault. Even though Cheney told me I was the victim I can't help but feel like I could have stopped it. I needed to get all of the thoughts out of my head so I decided I'd go for a run. I laced up my sneakers and ran until I couldn't run anymore.

TOBIN'S POV

When I woke up only Kelley and Cheney were sleeping. Where was Alex?! My mind was wondering as I searched the house; what if she couldn't take it anymore? What if she ran away? What if she's hurt somewhere? As my thoughts consumed me I decided to wake Lauren and Kelley up.

"What's wrong Tobin?! Is someone hurt, it's 5am?"Lauren said

"Ugh, five more minutes" Kelley moaned, but as soon as she saw the look on my face along with a streaking tear, she was awake. "What happened?"

"I don't know Alex is gone, and I called her seven times and I texted her twenty times. She won't answer and I'm getting scared. She always has her phone." I got out in a panic.

"Hey babe, calm down. She is okay. I'm sure she went on an errand or something." Cheney reasoned.

"Cheney are you stupid? IT IS 5 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" Kelly yelled nervously.

"She never leaves without writing a note." Tobin added.

"She probably has a lot running through her head after yesterday...I'm sure she just went on a run or something." Lauren smartly reminded.

"Okay, Cheney has a point. If she isn't back in an hour I'm calling the police." I somewhat agreed. We waited an antagonizing 52 minutes.

"Tobin calm down you look like you're about to pee your pants." Kelley joked trying to ease the tension.

  
ALEX'S POV

I finally decided to turn around and run back. Once I got home my legs felt like they were on fire. Upon my entrance everyone sighed with relief. "Umm... Good morning?"

"Good morning?! Alex I thought you went out and were never coming back! We were worried sick and about to call the cops." Tobin yelled half relieved that I was okay, and half annoyed that I didn't think to tell her I was leaving.

"Jeez Toby I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I responded a little hurt by my girlfriends outburst.

"That's it Alex. You didn't THINK."Tobin yelled as Kelley and Cheney tried to calm her down. She shrugged them of and kept going.

"Tobin stop you're over reacting. I forget to leave notes all the time." I yelled back, pissed that she was mad at me for no reason at all.

"Alex! I thought you were hurt. And This isn't every other day, you were raped last night!" Tobin hissed at me and the punch of reality instantly setting in as I started to sob uncontrollably. "Oh Alex, I'm sorry. That was wrong. I shouldn't have said that."

"N-no y-you were right. I-I'm sorry. I sh-should have thought m-more. I-I just needed to for-forget. T-to clear my mind." I got out between sobs. Tobin closed the gap and hugged me. I jumped away, scared at first, but then I embraced her. I held on for my life, as if the second I let go, I would disappear.

**later that day**

KELLEY'S POV

I needed some air. Alex and Tobin's argument this morning reminded me of the realness of it all. My best friend was raped. The Alex that everyone knew and loved was torn down and belittled. When my mind continued to wonder I found my shirt soaking wet. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying. I wanted desperately to have my 'friend' Christen at my side. She could always calm me down. I decided I would discreetly get Lauren, the mom of the group to leave the couch and come outside.

To Cheney: Can you come outside? Please.

To Squirrel: Definitely. Are you okay sweetie?!

To Cheney: Umm... Can you just come?

To Squirrel: Yes. I'll be out in a second.

To Cheney: Thanks.

Lauren came outside to a sobbing mess. "Oh my sweet girl! What's happened?" Lauren said to me in a concerned voice.

I tried to gather myself up a bit. "I-I don't know. It's all so real. I'm sad for Alex and I want to kill the guy who did it. Cheney, I've never been so pissed and sad at the same time in my life." I squeaked out.

"Aw Kelley, it's going to be okay, and I can promise you that. We are in it together." Lauren said to me and she gave me a big hug.

After a long cuddle session and some comfortable silence, I was ready to go back inside and be strong. Lauren told the that it was going to be a tough road, and that we would come out stronger. I don't know how she always knows what to say, but I always believe her. "Love you Cheney"

"Love you more Kels." Cheney said to me as I wiped my tears and we walked back inside.

Tobin and Alex didn't even know we were gone. They are always wrapped up in their own little world full of love and happiness. I am usually gagging about how cute they are, but today I couldn't be happier for them.

THIRD PERSON POV

All of the girls had cuddled on the couch. They watched a movie and tried to forget the dramatic events of that morning. Every one of them was nervously awaiting the test results to come in the mail. Alex was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, she couldn't believe that a jerk and a piece of paper could ruin her entire life. "Ding dong. Ding dong." The doorbell rang and Alex's heart sank, "Can someone else get it?" All of the girls touched their noses as if to say 'shot not' and the luck Lauren Cheney was last. She had to get the mail from the friendly mailman who had no idea that the paper he held in his hands could possibly destroy a life.

She came back into the living room with a week smile. "So... Who wants to open it?... Alex?" Lauren asked awkwardly.

"Umm... Can we all do it together, I'm scared." Alex nervously asked

"Of course." They replied in unison. "So here goes nothing." Alex said as she opened the envelope. As soon as she placed it on the table they were all full of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the cliff hanger. What do you guys want to happen next?


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls open the envelope that holds the answer to one of their most important questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I had a very difficult time trying to find a way for the story to go. I hope you enjoy.

They all stared down at the table. Alex almost cried with relief. "Oh my goodness!" Alex rejoiced as her arms flung around Tobin. "I'm not pregnant!" She said a few times letting the reality really sink in. Everyone in the room was glowing with positivity. "We should go celebrate!" Alex added happily. 

Everyone found it slightly odd that Alex wanted to go out, but Kelley was the only one that voiced their opinion.

"I'm definitely not playing the bad guy. You know I love you Al, but I need to make sure you are ready for this." Kelley responded rather concerned. She new Alex was happy, but she didn't think the forward could handle the questions and the attention that going out would surely bring. 

Alex thinks for a second before saying "I appreciate it Kelley, but I'm ready. I need to go out and forget, to not feel this pain. To stop replaying the nightmare that was the other night. I need this Kel, and I need you guys with me." She is crying a little when she finishes. 

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to upset you" Kelley responded and Tobin and Lauren shook their heads in agreement. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's just go to the club downtown." She replied happily.

The three girls went to change and do their hair and makeup. 

____

On the cab ride there Alex was feeling a little nervous and extremely self conscious. 

As soon as they got there all of the girls felt a little off. As soon as they got there the smell of sweat and alcohol mixed with the heat of bodies in close proximity and the pounding of the music immediately brought Alex back to that night. She knew that Kelley was right, she wanted so desperately to forget, move on and be numb from it all, but she knew that it wasn't realistic. She needed to leave and leave fast, before she made a huge sene in front of everyone. 

"Tobin?" Alex whispered to her girlfriend 

"What's she the matter beautiful?" Tobin answered 

"We have to leave, Kelley was right." Alex said urgently on the brink of tears. Lauren and Kelley seemed to get the memo and sense the nervousness in Tobin enough to know that something was wrong.

Alex couldn't take it anymore, she ran to the parking lot and cried, she hated what happened, she hated that she couldn't just press an erase button, and most of all, she hated that she couldn't move on fast enough. 

Kelley didn't for a second think to tell Alex "I told you so", she just needed to be there for her. She and Tobin ran after her while Cheney called a cab. They wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. Alex was shaking she was crying so hard and all Tobin and Kelley could do was hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay, but the truth is, they didn't know if it ever would be again. It's hard to recover from these kinds of things. They knew that Alex was strong, but it was going to take everything that all the girls had.

They were relieved when the cab finally showed up because everyone started to stare. The car ride home was home was silent and seemed to drag on for hours. 

While they where nearing the end of the ride Alex started to beat herself up about the events of that night. She was already somewhat convinced she would be broken forever. Tobin noticed Alex's slight shift in attitude and practically read her mind. Tobin whispered to the forward, "I now you feel alone. I know I don't know exactly how you feel, but I do know how strong you are. I know that the Alex I know doesn't give up, and can push herself through anything. Healing takes time, it does for everyone. You don't need to rush it. I promise that everyone will be here for you. You are still the most beautiful girl I know. And I am still undoubtedly in love with you."

Alex loved the way Tobin could read her like a book. She loved more that the girl would always know exactly what to say. She knew that Tobin was right. Alex sunk further into the side of Tobin's body and thanked her. That was more that enough for Tobin to know that she was understood. 

Once the the three friends got back to the house, they wordlessly opened the door and went to sleep, hoping that in the morning they would wake up to a newer, brighter day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments for what You would like to see next. As always constructive criticism is welcome. I apologize again for the wait. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't have a second chapter written yet, but I'd love to incorporate your ideas, so please comment them below.


End file.
